This invention relates to a one piece coupler for a curb box shut off valve. Curb box valves are installed between the main water line on a street and the water line connecting the main water line to a residence or a business. Couplers extend from the valve stem of the curb box valve which may be four or more feet underground to just below the surface of the ground. The coupler is a generally vertical rod connected at its lower end to the valve stem and having a shaped upper end adapted to fit into a T or other turning device which municipal employees may use to open or close the curb box valve controlling the supply of water to the residence or business.
Existing couplers for curb valves are comprised of a number of components. The lowermost component on existing couplers is a brass bell shaped device, the bell facing downwardly. Extending through the sides of the brass bell on a common centerline perpendicular to the centerline of the brass bell are a spring loaded ball plunger and an opposed adjustable ball stop. The top of the curb box shut off valve stem which is generally rectangular in cross section contains detentes on both the longer sides of the valve stem. The spring loaded ball in the wall of the brass bell is forced into the shaft of the spring loaded ball plunger when the bell is pressed over the top of the valve stem. The spring loaded ball springs out when it reaches the detente in the side of the valve stem. The brass bell is retained on the valve stem by the spring loaded ball and the opposed ball button stop in the detentes on either side of the valve stem.
The top of the brass bell features a stem having an aperture therein. A second component of the prior art coupler is a rod, normally of approximately four feet which extends from the top of the bell to just below the surface of the ground. The bottom of the rod has attached thereto a downwardly disposed U-shaped extension. Both arms of the U have apertures which are aligned with the aperture in the stem at the top of the brass valve. A cotter pin is normally inserted through one of the apertures in one of the U-shaped arms, through the aperture in the stem of the bell disposed between the U-shaped arms and through the aperture in the other arm of the U-shaped extension on the bottom of the rod. The brass bell and the rod are retained together by a cotter pin which is the third component of existing couplers.
The top of the rod includes fastening means whereby a T may be connected to the top of the coupler by municipal water employees to turn the rod, cotter pin, brass bell and valve stem to either open or close the curb box shut off valve.
One year after installation of the curb box shut off valves many municipalities check the curb box shut off valves installed the previous year. After only one year in the ground occasions have occurred where the cotter pin has broken when the curb side valve was tested.